Golden Gaytime
by MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Rin is having a Gaytime with Sousuke in Australia, cue everyone else flipping out.


Golden Gaytime

Summary:

Rin is having a Gaytime with Sousuke in Australia, cue everyone else flipping out.

 **Notes:**

Who loves the beach? I DO! Who loves ice cream? I DO!

This may seem a little confusing at first, but any readers will get it at the end ;)

Have fun!

* * *

It was announced as a status on Facebook, Rin accompanying it with a smiley face emoji.

 _Feeling happy –_

 _Having a Gaytime with Sousuke!_

– _At Bondi Beach_

Nagisa had been the first to see it, and had promptly lost his shit, sending out group SMS's to inform everyone else of the new development. Predictably, he was extremely excited, and had been sending a slew of his own emoji's, all cute and beaming. No doubt he was wearing the same expression.

Rei had obviously tried to reign him in, because after a terse response of _Please respect their privacy, Nagisa-kun._ Nagisa had stopped sending out mass messages, although he only did so after spamming everyone's messages with sad faces and pouty whines about how _Rei-chan is so mean to me!_ :(

Rei's intervention proved quite futile, because Momotarou was every bit as enthusiastic and overbearing as Nagisa, and had replied with all caps and bad grammar. _RIN-SENPAI & SOUSUKE-SENPAI!? I NEW IT! ^_^ I HAVE TO SEND THEM A STAG BEETLE CAKE TO CELEBRATE! WOOHOO! GO SENPAI'S! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!_

Seijuro had been quick to shoot off his own reply. _Momo, no more rap music for you._

And then… _Nii-san! Don't be so bossy! -_-_

Seijuro couldn't resist shooting back another text. _This is great news indeed. With Rin out of the picture, and being preoccupied with his own love life, I can finally focus on wooing beautiful Gou-kun. Don't you agree, cutie?_

The message had also been addressed to Gou, but like the others, she had been ignoring the conversation up until now. _I…guess so._ Was her tentative response. She had been blissfully single for quite some time, but Seijuro had been charming her for the better part of two years, and she was beginning to like him. Following up with: _He won't have as much time to be overprotective now._

Never let it be said that Rin's distance meant he couldn't scare any of Gou's admirers off. His meddling would not be deterred, and he had even gone so far as to hire former swimming team chums to tail and disrupt her dates.

Hopefully, that would now be a thing of the past.

Gou knew how to handle herself, and Seijuro had never been anything but the perfect gentlemen.

It helped that Momo had also grown out of his puppy crush. Against her, at least.

Then another contribution.

 _This is rather impolite._ Aiichiro sent. _I'm sure Rin-senpai wouldn't appreciate us gossiping about his love life._ You could almost visualize his anxious face.

 _Agreed, Nitori-kun._ Rei returned.

 _WAAAAH! REI-CHAN IS ALWAYS AGREEING WITH AII-CHAN AND SCOLDING ME!_

 _Nagisa-kun, please calm down._

 _REI-CHAN IS MEAN!_

 _Please stop eating strawberry ice cream and come into the lounge so we can discuss this privately._

 _With private parts, huh!? Momo was lewd. Aii-senpai, we should go get some ice cream!_

 _Momo, don't be so vulgar._

 _You should talk, Nii-san! You're the one who had naughty magazines under your bed!_

 _MOMO!_

 _Do not be distressed, Seijuro-san, it is only logical that a pubescent boy experiment._

 _Speaking from experience, Rei-chan? ^_^_

 _I'm not a pervert, Gou-kun. Please don't hate me!_

 _Don't be silly, Seijuro. I had multiple magazines of muscly men stashed under my bed. I still do, actually._

 _PLEASE STOP MESSAGING OH MY GOD! Aiichiro clearly couldn't handle reading anymore of the group's messages._

 _No need to be shy, Aii-chan. We're all men here. ;)_

… _Nagisa, one day I'm going to slit your throat…_

 _Menacing, Gou-chan!_

 _It's Kou!_

 _Seijuro-chan gets to call you 'Gou-kun'._

 _That's different!_

 _Gou._

 _Kou!_

 _Gou!_

The continued, incessant beeping finally caused another to join in the conversation.

 _That is ENOUGH, Nagisa._

They could practically hear Makoto's lightly scolding voice.

 _You stop pestering everyone right now. It's very rude._

 _MAKO-CHAAAN!_

 _Don't 'Mako-chan' me. This is completely disrespectful to Rin and Sousuke. You ought to be ashamed of yourself._

 _Mako-chan seems unusually grumpy. Is Haru-chan being distant?_

 _That isn't any of your business, Nagisa._

 _HARU-CHAN! You're here!_

 _Unfortunately. I had no choice considering the influx of messages._

 _Haru-chan is even more acerbic in text form!_

 _And you're even more annoying._

 _WHAAT? A double scolding? No fair! :(_

 _Looks like Mom and Dad have worked out how to compose messages._

 _HAHA._

 _I mean, not funny, Nii-san. Not funny AT ALL._

 _Just get back from having the rings polished? They must be getting grimy, you two being married for so long…_ Seijuro enjoyed teasing others, and Makoto and Haruka always proved to be amusing targets.

 _They were just so domestic. It was really like they were a married couple._

Despite their differences, when Seijuro and Rin got together, they could tease the both of them mercilessly.

 _THEY ARE NOT MOM AND DAD! Nagisa protested. THEY ARE MAKO-CHAN, AND HARU-CHAN!_

 _Aw. How sweet. Are you three playing house?_

 _OMFG STOP ALREADY!_

 _Aii-senpai! You came back!_

 _I agree with Nitori-kun._

 _To digress…_ Gou began. _Onii-chan is having a gaytime with Sousuke. Now that that's established, can we end this little chat? Or at least start a new one where I'm not involved?_

 _Of course, Gou-kun!_

 _Very well, Gou-san._

 _If Rei-chan says so…_

 _No more silliness, okay?_

 _You worry too much, Mako-chan!_

 _Let's end this conversation already._

 _Let's respect Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai!_

 _WHAT ABOUT THE STAG BEETLE CAKE!?_

Then, just when all seemed to be said and done…

 _Just finished delivering pizza, and then I get THIS. You kids are crazy._

 _NAGISA, YOU ADRESSED THIS TO THE COACH?_

* * *

Makoto may have been strangely terse with Nagisa, but honestly, he was taken-aback by the turn of events. He had considered their group to be good friends with Rin, however his decision to announce his relationship through social media opposed to speaking to them individually, or as a group, had surprised him.

He could have humbly overlooked himself, but he was sure Gou at the very least would be an exception. Not to mention Haru, who remained one of Rin's best friends. It made Makoto sad to see Haru's dejected expression when he had mindlessly browsed Facebook that morning and seen the status.

It wouldn't have been too much trouble to call, or skype. They did it quite regularly, so why choose now to reveal their relationship?

It didn't make sense.

If he was bold enough, he would have directly contacted Rin to demand an explanation, however as it was, he had always been more supportive than angry, and he felt the right thing to do was congratulate the pair on their new relationship, even if he had to do it through Facebook. Which, Rin obviously must have preferred.

"You're going to blubber on Facebook, aren't you?" Haru sharply noticed his intentions, munching delicately on some mackerel.

Makoto scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just want to show them my support, even if that means doing it on social media. If Rin posted news of his relationship on there, clearly he wants us to express our happiness on Facebook as well."

"Who knows what he wants…" Haru murmured. "This could all be just a big joke."

Makoto frowned lightly. "Do you really think Sousuke would agree to something like that?

"If it means making him happy, then I think so." Haru replied, a slight grimace sweeping across his face when Sousuke's name was spoken.

"Rin has no motive for this." Makoto reasoned. "I genuinely believe Rin would never toy with us this way." Makoto reached for his laptop that was sitting half-closed on the kitchen table. He had been working on an assignment before all of this started. "I'm going to write a small paragraph. I think Rin would appreciate it if you did the same."

Haru gave a small scoff, but Makoto knew he would make the effort, although he would type less of a paragraph and more of a prompt sentence.

Humming in thought, Makoto typed out his message.

 _ **Makoto Tachibana says:**_ **I would like to let you know how overjoyed I am for the pair of you. I am glad you have both found love in one another and I hope you will be very happy together. Congratulations!**

He accompanied this with an emoticon sun, and a beaming smiley face.

Scanning over it one more time, he clicked post, feeling relieved once it popped up on the screen beneath the status. There. He had expressed his support.

Now, time to make sure Haru did the same. Without procrastinating.

"What are you going to write?" His tone is lightly casual, and he watches as Haru scoops some rice to his lips. He waits, as Haru chews politely, before swallowing. Haru is a rather courteous eater, unlike Nagisa who blabbed with a full mouth.

"How sticky is sand-sex?"

It was lucky Makoto wasn't eating, otherwise the contents of his mouth would be splattered on the furniture. "W-what?" He spluttered, cheeks immediately flushing red. Haru had always been more comfortable in talking about sexual matters than him. He merely stuttered a lot and turned crimson like an inexperienced schoolgirl.

"Coitus on the sand." Haru repeated, deadpan. "Do you think the sand sticks to the skin? I assume it would be relatively hot."

Hot like Makoto's _cheeks_. They were practically on fire. It was one thing for them to dirty talk in the bedroom, but another for Haru to transition halfway into a regular conversation. And yes, Makoto was aware this was mild dirty talk, but for a polite boy like him it was always staggering. "I wouldn't know…" He managed to get out, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Haruka was undeterred, and put aside his bowl to look at his boyfriend contemplatively. "Do you think if you fucked me on a beach, the sand would get mixed with the cum that dribbles out of my ass?"

This time, Makoto choked on his own saliva, and hacked hard as Haru raised a vaguely amused eyebrow. "Breathe, Makoto." He coached a little teasingly.

How could Haru be so monosyllabic, then morph into a suggestive temptress?

"H-Haru-chan…" He said.

Then Haru sighed. A tired sigh, like he'd just finished a gruelling swimming session. "I'm sure it would be nice." He confessed. "To bask in the sun, make love…"

Makoto offered a wry smile. "Don't be delusional, Haru-chan. I would never get you out of the water." Then, he reached over and grasped the other male's smaller hand. "I know you're upset." He said comfortingly. "About Rin not telling you, I mean. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not a child." Despite the statement, Haruka's tone was pouty. "Don't treat me like one of the twins."

"You're _allowed_ to feel upset." Makoto went on determinedly, squeezing the other's hand tighter. "Rin is your best friend-"

" _You're_ my best friend-"

"You know what I mean." He interrupted firmly.

Haruka sighed once more. "I don't care what he does. He can do what he wants."

Makoto didn't bother arguing, only sending his boyfriend a knowing look. He knew what Haru was thinking, after all. There was no need to play deceptive games. "I'm sure Rin didn't mean to upset anyone. You know he sometimes acts without thinking about others. It's part of his personality. Just how overeating and hyperactivity are part of Nagisa's."

"And understanding is a part of yours." Haruka returned. "Listen, _I'm fine_ , Makoto. It just took me aback." Then, he pushed out of his seat, his hand slipping away from Makoto's. "I'm going to shower. You can either join me, or overthink. Your choice."

Makoto knew which one sounded more appealing.

If Haru was still sulky later, he would try again to raise the topic.

* * *

Haruka could be remarkably cagey sometimes. Uncomfortable with physical affection, unwilling to respond. Usually this was the norm, unless he grew jealous with Makoto's popularity and leant against his side in a territorial display.

Makoto had always been different. He liked skin on skin contact, had always been the one to initiate such movements in their childhood. His first kiss had been taken by Haruka, who had grown frustrated with his chivalry and leant upwards to capture his mouth in a brief, inexperienced peck that tasted like chlorine.

After sex though, Haruka enjoyed cuddling. Even more so than Makoto. He became vulnerable, leeching Makoto's heat and resting his head on the taller male's chest. His mind was more open from the blissful afterglow, and Makoto, manipulative as it may be, sometimes took advantage of this to speak whilst Haruka was in a more willing state.

"You miss Rin, don't you?" He asked softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his still damp hair.

"Sometimes." Haruka answered. "I miss swimming against him. It's hard to gauge how much I've improved without racing against him."

It still took Makoto some time to adjust when he heard Haruka speaking semi-competitively. It wasn't long ago when he refused to care about such things.

"I miss him as well." Makoto divulged. "And Sousuke. Going out with the others isn't really the same without them being here. Do you remember the water fight we had?"

"Yes." Haruka said, and Makoto could tell he was giving a small smile at the memory. "It was fun. Even if I had to co-operate with Sousuke."

"You're worried Sousuke isn't right for Rin." It wasn't a question. Makoto knew. Haru may have acted blasé, but Makoto knew he cared about his friends. And he wasn't immune to feeling protective, either. "That Rin might go off the rails again if he gets hurt."

"Rin is so sensitive."

Makoto hummed in agreement, an encouragement for Haruka to go on.

"I just don't want him getting depressed if Sousuke screws up. Sousuke has a lot of drama-"

"Sousuke could be living in a soap opera and he wouldn't be as melodramatic as Rin." Makoto said good-humouredly.

"I guess you're right. You usually are."

Makoto rewarded this show of good faith with another kiss. "Trust him, Haru-chan."

And Haruka, more awake after the conversation, ventured a hand over Makoto's naked pectorals, slowly dragging it down to his naked crotch, and pressing down firmly.

Makoto hissed at the pressure, and grappled at Haru's shoulders, pulling the other male atop him and arching up to kiss him. He smelt of body-wash, and tasted like mint toothpaste mixed with a slight saltiness.

They hadn't finished that long ago, but they were young men. Their sexual appetites had yet to wane.

And Haruka could ride his cock like a cowboy.

* * *

 _ **Makoto Tachibana says**_ _ **:**_ I would like to let you know how overjoyed I am for the pair of you. I am glad you have both found love in one another and I hope you will be very happy together. Congratulations!

 _ **Kou Matsuoka says:**_ Happy for you, nii-san. You made a good selection, Sousuke-kun has amazing muscles!

 _ **Seijuro Mikoshiba says:**_ My young swimming protégé is growing up! It seems you will be quite busy from now on…

 _ **Aiichiro Nitori says:**_ I wish you the best in your new relationship, senpai's.

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says:**_ Aii-chan is always so formal! Wow, Rin-chan! You and Sou-chan make a perfect couple! ^_^

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says:**_ Nagisa u didn't even say anything inappropriate

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says:**_ Nope. Rin-chan is monitoring my posts ;)

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says:**_ WAH! Control freak alert

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says**_ : I know! Rei-chan is so mean to me! :(

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba:**_ I had yummy squid today. U would have liked it.

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says:**_ I put a pic on insta

 _ **Seijuro Mikoshiba says:**_ Don't hijack Rin's happy post, Momo.

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says:**_ Seijuro is right! PM me! :)

 _ **Rei Ryuzaki says:**_ Congratulations.

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says**_ : Thx Rei

 _ **Rei Ryuzaki says:**_ I was referring to the new development between Rin and Sousuke.

 _ **Seijuro Mikoshiba says:**_ Momo, you really can be dense.

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says:**_ Don't embarrass me, Nii-san!

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says**_ : Don't be mean, Sei-kun!

 _ **Rei Ryuzaki says:**_ May I divert your attention to Seijuro-san's earlier comment? You should continue your conversation via personal message.

 _ **Nagisa Hazuki says:**_ …yes master

 _ **Rei Ryuzaki says:**_ Enough, Nagisa.

 _ **Momotarou Mikoshiba says:**_ master, hey? Kiinnnky

 _ **Aiichiri Nitori says:**_ Don't be so improper, Momo-kun!

 _ **Haruka Nanase says:**_ Oi. Enough of this. Congratulations, Rin.

* * *

 _ **Cake by the ocean-**_

Rin rolled his eyes at the ringtone, picking up Sousuke's phone and tossing it to the other male. The bright, poppy ringtone was grating to his ears, and he observed as Sousuke blinked at the screen, the stick of an ice cream dangling from his lips.

Rin slurped on his own with relish, popping the empty stick from his mouth a moment later. It was a deliberate sound that caught Sousuke's attention, and his eyes darkened at the crimson eyed male. "These really are good." He mused, tossing the used stick into the wastepaper bin. "They need them in Japan. Nagisa would love them."

This time, Sousuke rolled _his_ eyes. The reminder of Nagisa was enough to make his temples throb.

Rin stripped off his shirt as Sorey resolutely ignored the call. They'd not long returned from their day out exploring Sydney. They'd spent most of their time at the crowded Bondi beach, mingling with locals and swimming in the turbulent ocean. Waves were always a novel thing for him, considering he spent so much time in pools. Eventually they'd relaxed on the sweltering sand with lunch and ice cream, just enjoying their rare time off together. Now, they were tired after the long day, and after indulging in another ice cream, decided to hit the hay. Rin had a hard regiment of training tomorrow, and the ice creams were already making him feel guilty. But they were just so _tasty._

"Who was it?" Rin asked, once the ringtone cut off.

"Kisume." Sousuke answered, brow furrowed.

Rin mirrored his confused expression. "We just spoke to him yesterday."

At length. The other male could rival Nagisa with his chattiness.

"Do you think it's some kind of emergency?" Rin questioned. As if in answer, his own phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "It's only a message." Rin said, peering at the screen. His wallpaper was a 'selfie' of him and Sousuke at the Gold Coast, lining up to go on a roller-coaster. It was also Rin's display picture on Facebook. Speaking of Facebook…

" _ **GUYS! I'M SO PSYCHED! You might want to check Facebook, btw."**_ Rin read aloud, instantly navigating to the application as he finished. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had he accidently posted something he shouldn't have? He knew he shouldn't have taken a picture of Sousuke vomiting after that spinning ride…

" _Huh?"_

The two males voiced as one, eyebrows jumping upwards and foreheads scrunching as they hurriedly read the disastrous stream of comments.

Rin clicked his tongue. "I don't get, oh…" He trailed off, seeing a golden crumb fall to Sousuke's chin. " _Gaytime._ " He named the brand with dawning. Then, unable to help himself, he gave a rather loud snort of amusement. "Our friends are _idiots._ "

"I guess they aren't acquainted with Australian confectionery." Sousuke replied, much more seriously. "Although I'm surprised the Golden didn't throw them off…"

Rin smirked deviously, showing his sharp teeth. He sunk onto the lounge with Sousuke, a hand venturing down the legs of the other male's dark jeans. He cupped the bulge there, and gave a languid stroke, trying to coax the member erect. "On the bright side," He practically purred, with another stroke. "We don't have to tell them now."

Sousuke certainly would have been more receptive to the ministrations, if he weren't reading a private message from Haruka, which described in vivid detail what the water obsessed male would do to his manhood if he ever hurt Rin.

 _I guess it is always the quiet ones._

* * *

 **Notes:**

Hope any readers enjoyed this! Sorry if the format is a little funny. I couldn't really figure out how to do a chat one.

Anyways, (please) review if you want. See ya.


End file.
